


Legendary Loot

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gavin spend a rainy day at home playing Destiny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Loot

**Author's Note:**

> “you need more fluff? okay, have some more fluff! :D gavin x male reader (since we never get any of these) where they cook together and it ends in a total disaster. ” eeeyyyy. Also, p.s. I do not play Destiny - I just googled a little and checked a wiki so hopefully everything is decent.

You pull the griddle out from under the cupboard and place it on the newly cleaned counter next to the can of Pam and the pile of ingredients as you hum to yourself. “Stronger Than You” from Steven Universe. It’s been playing on a non-stop loop in your head since you saw the episode and then downloaded it - which annoyed Gavin to no end. It wasn’t the song per say. It was the fact that 1. you never stopped playing it, and 2. you never stopped singing it - and you admit, your singing voice isn’t that great.

You plug it in and let it heat up as you pour stuff into a bowl, whipping up a quick mix of pancakes as you look out the kitchen window to the rain outside.  _Texas weather is so weird._  Yesterday it was so nice, then storms rolled in last night - weatherman said it’d be like this for the next day or so, then it’s back up to mid-70s. With a shake of your head you place the bowl to the side and spray some Pam on the griddle.

“Well that’s some bloody awful weather out there ain’t it?” You turn as Gavin pads into the kitchen, hands reaching for the coffee pot. “What’s for breakfast?” He asks as he pours, you take the thing of sugar and put it on the counter next to him before spooning out some batter on the griddle.

“Pancakes. Eggs if you want ‘em.”

“Fantastic.” He places a kiss on your bare shoulder and then makes his way out of the kitchen. “So what do you want to do today?” He says loudly from the living room;  you hear the xbox sign in.

Smee winds between your legs as you watch the pancakes start to form bubbles. “Lazy movie slash game day, and if it clears up tonight maybe dinner out? Bevs -- call up Michael and Lindsay?” You tap the top of the pancake with the spatula, and when it comes back clean you start to flip.

“Some morning Destiny then, love? Don’t you still want that one gun?”

“Yeah, it’s a loot drop so it’s gonna take  _forever_  to get.” You check the bottom of the first pancake,  _almost._

“Where does it drop? Which gun is it.”

“Uh... hang on. I don’t remember the name off hand.” You grab your phone and start checking, hand rubbing across your bare chest absentmindedly; you were so bad at remembering weapon names. “It’s the Praetorian Foil. Legendary fusion rifle.” Putting your phone down you start plating the pancakes and readying the griddle for the second batch.

“Oh that’s a nice one.” He must have looked it up on his phone. “Vault of Glass, that’ll be fun to grind.” He grumps at that, making you laugh.

“Well I can grind and you can play whatever you want, Gav.” You pour out the rest of the pancakes on the griddle then walk out to the living room, Smee follows close behind. You sit on the couch next to Gavin and gesture for the controller. “Vault of Glass is on Venus, so just gotta head over there.”

“Pancakes?”

“First batch is done, second is cooking.”

“Top.” He leans over and kisses your temple before standing. “So you take the big TV and I’ll drag the smaller one out from the office for myself.” Gavin walks down the hall, his mug in hand as you start messaging friends to see who's online this early and who wants to help. Vault of Glass was normally a 90 minute raid with some of your best people - lord knows how long it would take with random players.

You load up the game and sit waiting in town, making sure you’re all geared up and ready for your friends. “You need any help, Gav?” You tilt your head back and shout towards the back of the house.

“Nah I got it --  _if Smee would go lay down_  -- you silly cat.”  You hear him start to mumble to himself, or even Smee, as you go back to the game. “Y/N... did you-” Then you smell it.

“My pancakes!” Flinging the controller to the side you leap up off the couch and rush back into the kitchen, a bit of smoke rising from the griddle as you snatch up the spatula and flip them as fast as you could. Black. Well, nearly. Pretty dark - and most likely not edible. “Ugh.” You flip off the griddle and look down at the burned mess.

“Is everything-- Oh. Well.” You turn as Gavin walks into the kitchen. “Well we still have those right?” He points to the first small stack.

You look at him and then over to the stack of four pancakes, then back to him. “Are two pancakes gonna be enough for you?”

“You said we had eggs, right?” He turns to the fridge and pulls it open. “We got some peppers, we got cheese. I can make us omelettes!” He starts grabbing stuff before turning and smiling. “No big deal Y/N, besides, morning protein is good for you, and for the plans I have for you later.” He growls the last bit over at you and you laugh.

“Alright, you get the omelettes going and I’ll just stick these in the microwave to keep them warm.” You work around each other in the kitchen, you cutting the peppers, him whipping up the eggs and mixing in the cheese, you dump the peppers in and clean up as he cooks.

Minutes later the both of you sit down in front of the TV, plates in hand, and you see a couple messages from friends. “Looks like we just need one more, wanna play at least once with us?” You pop a piece of omelette in your mouth and moan.

“Sure, I’ll play one with you love, as long as you stop making those noises or I’ll drag you off to the bedroom now.”

“If that happens we’ll be in there all day.” You say around your mouth full. “I at least wanna go through two to three runs before we do that.”

“Two or three runs of two hour things? We’re gonna have to negotiate that.”

“Okay, how about this.” You point at him with your fork. “We do one round together, and then second run through you blow me while I do it.”

“You know I could make it very difficult for you to do a proper run through, Y/N.” He winks.

You sigh dramatically. “Gavin, I am willing to make that sacrifice.” You finish up the last of your pancakes and then get up. “You take your time, I’ll go get the other TV.”

* * *

 

~2 hours later~

“Okay. Okay are you ready?” You put the controller down next to you, next to Smee who was curled up on the other cushion, and shake your sweaty hands out.

“God that was exhausting. You really gonna do this all day?” Gavin groans while tilting his head back towards you from his spot on the floor: between your legs, back against the couch.

“If I have to, I mean.” You look out the window. “It’s the perfect day for it.” The rain falls steadily and you can see it start to pool in the streets.

“It’s also the perfect day to spend in bed.” Gavin grumbles.

You lean forward, chin on Gavin’s head and hands on his shoulders as the loot starts getting dolled out. “One more after this and then we’ll go spend the rest of the day in bed.” You whisper down at him then hold your breath. “God DAMMIT! Nothing but shards!” You throw your body back on the couch and prep yourself mentally for another round. Then Gavin’s name and his loot pop up on the screen. “You are shitting me.” You sit back up, swing a leg over Gavin’s head and walk over to the TV. “I can’t fucking believe it. You got the fucking gun.” You say softly as your hand rests on the screen over the gun. “Remind me why they don’t have trading in this game again?”

“Because they want you to earn your stuff.” You sit on the floor, then lay down, arm thrown over your eyes.

“I hate this game.”

“Alright, come on. Get up.” You hear his controller thud on the carpet and upon opening your eyes you see him standing up.

“Why?”

“Because I am going to take you into the bedroom and make you completely forget about that gun.”

You smile wide. “Promise?”

He smiles back. “Promise.”


End file.
